Firion
(Origins) (Dissidia) (Dissidia, English) |hometown = Salamand |sign = Leo |blood = AB |hand = Right-Handed |ultimaweapon = Ragnarok }} Firion is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy II, and as such, the leader of the player's party. He is the adopted brother of Maria and Leon and he is the best friend of Guy. Firion is the first main character in the series with a default name and a narrative driven storyline, unlike the playable characters of the original Final Fantasy. Profile Appearance Though never stated in the English versions of Final Fantasy II, in Japanese guides for the NES release, Firion's age is given as 18. Firion has light brown skin, brown eyes, and white hair tied in a ponytail and covered by a blue, black, and orange bandana. He wears light blue shoulder pads and shin guards over white clothing, a brown belt with a gold buckle, and a red cape. His NES sprite was simply a minor modification of the Warrior sprite from the original Final Fantasy, with his field sprite being virtually identical—this depiction has not carried into any other portrayal of the character. Firion is wearing a cape in prototype screenshots of the WonderSwan Color version of Final Fantasy II, as he did in his artworks by Yoshitaka Amano. His sprite would not have one until the release of the PlayStation Portable version. Personality Firion tries to behave heroically and strives to protect his country and the people he holds dear. In his Japanese NES profile, it is stated Firion has a weakness for women, which could explain why he was so easily seduced by the Lamia Queen. Story '' version.]] In the Japanese Final Fantasy II Muma no Meikyū novelization, Firion was born in Salamand and was taken in by his adopted family after his parents' death. After his home is burned down and his adoptive parents murdered by the Palamecian army, he is critically wounded by several black knights while fleeing Fynn. Upon awakening, he finds himself in the remote rebel stronghold of Altair where he reunites with his close friends Maria and Guy. Upon realizing that Leon has been separated from them, Firion, Maria and Guy ask Princess Hilda if they could join the rebel army since they have nothing left to return to. Hilda refuses to let them in due to their young age, but allows them refuge from the empire so they can wait for Maria's brother, Leon, to find them if he survived. Instead of waiting, Firion, Maria and Guy go to Fynn to find Leon themselves. They find Scott, Hilda's groom to be, mortally wounded in the secret room of Fynn's tavern. He gives a ring to Firion to give to Hilda. Scott tells Firion to tell Hilda of his love for her and his regret to not see her again, then rethinks the request. Impressed by their accomplished infiltration of Fynn, Hilda lets Firion and his friends join the Wild Rose Rebellion against the empire. .]] Hilda gives the party their first mission: to locate mythril, a powerful metal needed to create weapons. The White Wizard, Minwu, accompanies the party to Salamand. The town of Salamand is currently under the Empire's the control, and the men of town are forced to mine mythril. A native named Josef informs them of the townspeople's plight, but is unwilling to help, as his daughter Nelly is a captive. The party heads to the mines where they rescue the prisoners, along with Nelly, after defeating the Imperial Officer. They return to Altair soon after with mythril. Firion leads a team to the town of Bafsk to stop the large airship, ''Dreadnought, from being completed. The party is too late and the Dreadnought is finished and attacks several towns. Firion's party retrieves the Goddess's Bell needed to open the gates of Kashuan Keep, where Sunfire needed to stop the Dreadnought is located. Josef helps get the bell by lending his snowcraft and defeating the Adamantoise that guards it. After fighting Borghen Josef sacrifices himself to rescue the party from a large boulder. After collecting the Sunfire, the party, along with Prince Gordon, witness Cid's airship being captured, where Hilda and Cid traveled to Kashuan. They rescue her from the Dreadnought and destroy the engine. The King of Fynn orders from his death bed that Firion's group contacts the Dragoons of Deist. Firion heads to Poft in search of a ship, along with Maria and Guy, and recruits a pirate named Leila, who offers to aid the party by bringing them to Deist so that she and her crew could rob them. Once at sea, her crew attacks the party and loses. Leila gives herself up and Firion allows her to join them. At Deist, the party only find a mother and son in Deist, as everyone else has been wiped out, save for one wyvern. The party places the last wyvern's egg in a pool in the depths of Deist Cavern. After returning to Altair, they discover Hilda has been acting oddly and is eating mice. Firion enters her room alone, where she attempts to seduce him. The rest of the party bursts in just as she reveals her true form as a Lamia Queen. After defeating the Lamia, Firion and his group head to the Palamecian Coliseum where the real Hilda is being held captive. After rescuing her, Firion, Maria, Leila and Guy participate in an attack upon Fynn where they infiltrate Fynn Castle and kill Gottos, the Imperial Commander, restoring the kingdom of Fynn. Firion travels to Mysidia to locate Minwu. After finding he traveled to the Mysidian Tower, the resting place of the mighty Ultima Tome, Firion and his friends search for the Crystal Rod, a relic used as the key to the tower, which lies in the Mysidia Cave. To explore deep into the cavern he needs a White and a Black Mask. After finding these artifacts on Fynn Castle and the distant Tropical Island, respectively, Firion heads to the Mysidia Cave and obtains the key to the Mysidian Tower. Ehen approaching the island where the Tower is located, Firion, Maria and Guy are swallowed by Leviathan. The party escape from its bowels with the help of the last remaining Dragoon, Ricard Highwind. Atop the Mysidian Tower they witness Minwu sacrificing himself to acquire the Ultima Tome for the party. After retuning to Fynn they discover a Cyclone that has been summoned by the Emperor is destroying towns. Firion leads his team into the Cyclone with the help of the newborn wyvern and defeats the Emperor. A celebration held for the empire's defeat is halted by the announcement that the Dark Knight Leon has taken the throne after the Emperor's defeat. The party enters the castle using the recently deceased Cid's airship and confronts the power-hungry Leon. Amid a confrontation with Leon, the Emperor returns from the dead, revealing his plan to destroy the world. Ricard holds him off while Firion, Leon, and the rest of the party escape. Upon arriving in Fynn Hilda agrees to let Leon join the Rebel Army and tells Firion to keep an eye on him. The last battle takes place in Pandaemonium at the end of the Jade Passage. When the Emperor is killed the second time Leon leaves the party because of what he did with the empire, but Firion tells him that when he is ready to come back, he will be happily welcomed. In the novelization Firion and Maria become a couple, but this is left ambiguous in the game. Gameplay Firion's starting equipment is a Broadsword, a Buckler and Leather Armor. He begins as the most balanced member of the team as his attacks are on par with his magical ability, and his stats are almost perfectly balanced between Guy and Maria, who have stats specializing in physical/magical abilities while lacking in the other. It is up to the player to decide what kind of warrior Firion becomes. In the battle with the Emperor shown in the Soul of Rebirth cutscene before the final battle, Firion is the party member who knows Ultima, but as with any spell, the player may teach it to whomever they wish. His ultimate weapon in the Arcane Labyrinth is the Ragnarok sword. Most of the Key Terms that are optimal for Firion are not learnable until the player has reached the Cyclone, and the best Key Terms are only available after returning from Palamecia, making the Ragnarok obtainable only near the end of the game. Initial stats Optimal Key Terms for Arcane Labyrinth Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV Firion's outfit is available as a veteran reward for players who have subscribed for a total amount of 840 days. Upon subscribing for 960 days, the player receives a Wind-Up Firion minion, as well as a Chocobo Barding based on Firion's outfit. Triple Triad Firion appears as a legendary (5-stars) Triple Triad card. Dissidia Final Fantasy .]] Firion appears as a Warrior of Cosmos and stands as the hero representing ''Final Fantasy II, opposing the Emperor. Firion travels with Cloud, Cecil and Tidus. As the three each go their separate ways to fight their personal battles, Firion begins to question his reason for fighting. His one true desire is to end the war and create a peaceful world free from tyranny and oppression. Firion carries a wild rose with him, his wish to see them bloom freely a symbol of the world he hopes to see. During the game, various other characters learn of Firion's dream and share his hope for a peaceful future, including Cosmos herself. His alternate outfit is based on an alternate art by Yoshitaka Amano, giving him a different hairstyle and differently styled armor with a red cape. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Firion reappears as a Warrior of Cosmos in the prequel to ''Dissidia Final Fantasy alongside all the other characters from the original. He travels with Kain but is struck down by him, unaware Kain is incapacitating his comrades to save them from the manikins. In a series of flashbacks viewed in the Reports, Firion discusses his rose with Lightning when she finds it, and the two tell the other it stirs memories in them. Lightning returns the rose to Firion, but requests he let her have it when he recovers all his memories so her own recollections will be easier. Firion's second alternate is based on another Amano design, giving him different armor, longer hair, and a purple cape. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Firion returns in the arcade reboot of ''Dissidia, and is classed as a Heavy type character. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Firion is a default playable character. He is based on his ''Dissidia design, though he only wields the Blood Sword. His stat and abilities are Offense and Speed oriented. His Limit, Blood Weapon, restores the party's HP every time they get a Good or better on notes after achieving a 50-chain in battle. Firion's eye color in promotional artwork is turquoise; his in-game appearance and Curtain Call correct this to brown eyes. Stats iOS stats Abilities ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Firion returns as a default playable character. If the player did not select him among their party of four, he can later be unlocked by collecting Indigo Shards. Firion's stats and abilities are now Offense and Defense oriented. His Limit, Blood Weapon, functions the same as before, restoring HP on getting GOOD or higher by achieving a 50-chain in battle. Stats Abilities Pictlogica Final Fantasy Firion appears as a playable character. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Firion appears as a Legend, and can use his Lord of Arms ability. Portraits= |-|Ability Cards= |-|Legend Cards= ''Final Fantasy Artniks ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Firion is an exclusive character only available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content, he uses the Glow Attack during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Firion is a playable character who could initially be recruited during the Special Event Forbidden Treasure as the First Time Reward for completing the Normal stage of the event's fourth phase. He was also available via Seer of Destiny, where he was the First Time Reward for completing Semitt Falls Cavern on the Classic difficulty track. ;Assessment Firion's story role is Rebel Soldier and his combat role is Physical Attack. Firion is one among many all-purpose warriors, and his weapon diversity proves it. That, and he has access to a large range of melee skills. Given the right equipment, Firion can act as his party's tank, then let off one of the most punishing single-target strikes in the game; many other characters in this situation have either spread-strike or random attacks that need to be focused in order to be effective. ;Stats ;Abilities Firion can use Black Magic abilities up to rarity rank 1, Combat abilities up to rarity rank 5, Support abilities up to rarity rank 3, and Celerity abilities up to rarity rank 3. His default Soul Break is Rope Knife which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals ranged damage to one target. The axe Demon Axe (II) allows Firion to use Wild Rose Vow which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals five successive physical attacks to one target. The sword Masamune (II) grants Firion access to Lord of Arms, five successive ranged physical attacks to one target and blinding it, at the cost of one Soul Gauge segment. Both of Firion's Memory Crystals were first issued during Seer of Destiny. Breaking Firion's first level cap will grant him the Record Materia "Hold the Line", which increases his ATK stat as his HP decreases. Breaking his second level cap offers a chance to obtain "Rebel's Might", which allows the wielder to begin battle in Regen status while also boosting ATK and DEF. ;Equipment Firion can use the following weapon types: daggers, swords, axes, spears, staffs, bows, and thrown weapons. The axe Demon Axe (II) allows Firion to use Wild Rose Vow. The sword Masamune (II) allows Firion to use Lord of Arms. He can equip the following armor types: shields, hats, helms, light armor, armor, and bracers. He can equip accessories. Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Firion appears with mainly fire-elemental cards, although his ''Dissidia artwork card is Shine-elemental. His cards depict his Yoshitaka Amano artwork, his artwork from Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls, and his appearance from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. ''Triple Triad Firion appears as an opponent and on ''Triple Triad cards in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. On Easy he uses the rule All Open. On Normal he uses Three Open and Swap. On Hard he uses Plus and Swap and the rare five star cards of himself and the Emperor can be won from him, among others. He uses the trade rule One. Other media Games A costume of Firion in his Dissidia Final Fantasy attire appears in . Gallery de:Firion es:Firion fr:Firion it:Firion ja:フリオニール pt-br:Firion ru:Фирион Category:Final Fantasy II Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Legends Category:Main Characters